Spatial light modulators may be used to modulate a light beam into an image. These spatial light modulators may have a number of spatially oriented refractive or reflective elements that are arranged in a two-dimensional configuration. Examples of such light modulators may include liquid crystal display modulators or digital micro-mirror devices (DMDs).